Compartiendo
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [KNB Amigo secreto, Regalo para: ARYAN-JONATHAN] Quería sentirse lleno y pleno. Siendo abrigado por esa luz cegadora que Aomine y Kagami generan. AOMINE/KUROKO/KAGAMI


**De:** Chocolate caliente

**Para: **Aryan-Jonathan, quien tan pacientemente a estado esperando por un regalo para ella.

* * *

**COMPARTIENDO**

Estaba fuera de su alcance ahora, ya nada podía cambiarlo, tampoco podía volver el tiempo atrás para habérselo pensado mejor. Solo quedaba aceptarlo y tratar de disfrutarlo como venía haciendo desde hace un mes, a pesar de que la situación tenía 4 de haberse iniciado.

Al fin y al cabo Kuroko parecía bastante contento, a pesar de tener ese semblante de pez muerto, y Aomine, pues también; después de todo esa sonrisa de medio lado, altanera y pretenciosa, eran señas que aprendió a distinguir en este tiempo.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo, Kagami-kun? ― miró a su pareja como si quisiera continuar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero no le duró mucho al ver que éste estaba sentado en las piernas del ace de Touou sin ningún pudor.

― ¿Por qué estás sentado así y en un lugar público? ― pasó de largo la pregunta de Kuroko, y mandó al carajo por minutos sus cuestionamientos. Ahorita algo más importante le tenía preocupado, al igual que el hecho de estar siendo observado por la gente que pasaba a su lado.

― ¿Evadiendo la pregunta, Kagami? ― frunció las cejas cuando vio a Aomine apoyar la barbilla en uno de los hombros de su sombra como restándole importancia a su sorpresivo enojo. Ese bastardo de Aomine lo sabía, que aunque estaban dentro de esta extraña relación, él seguía inconforme con la idea de compartir al número 11 de Seirin.

Pero sus quejas solo sobraban, pues había aceptado, a regañadientes, la idea de estar con Kuroko y al mismo tiempo dejarlo estar con Aomine.

Él que siempre había sido hijo único, que todo lo que poseía solo era para él, de repente verse en una situación en la cual tenía que compartir algo que precisamente no quería, era digno de ver. Y una recompensa no vendría mal. No.

― ¿Por qué debería evadirla? ― afila la vista, y aunque no quiere reñir por varias razones, siente la mecha ya encendida, recorriéndole a velocidad media de los pies a la cabeza.

― Cobarde ― se mofa en su cara y en ese instante lo ve entrelazar los dedos con Kuroko ― ¿Miedo a que nos enteremos de algo? ― el roce de esa oscura nariz sobre el oído del más bajo es suficiente para su mente y corazón, levantándose en el acto sin siquiera notarlo y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

― ¡Qué no! ― a terminado por alzar demasiado la voz, Kuroko le mira confundido y con cierto reproche en el rostro, mientras que Aomine si que se está conteniendo para no reírse en su cara.

― Aomine-kun ― vuelve a hablar Kuroko ― Deja de molestar a Kagami-kun, ¿qué no ves que no puede contestar tantas preguntas a la vez? A éste paso saturaras su cerebro y eso sería contraproducente

Mejor debió quedarse callado si no iba decir nada bueno. Enserio que no sabe porque todavía continúa con esa rara relación. No, si lo sabe, y es justamente por ese mal nacido que siempre le está jodiendo.

― Ah, ya ― Aomine lo dice como si de verdad lo entendiera, y lo deja en paz, no sin antes volverle a mirar burlesco.

Es extraña, su situación, pero más aún que no le parece tan mala, después de todo. Siempre y cuando exista esa gran competencia que le hace usar de más la cabeza y una que otra habilidad oculta para conquistar.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no sentía ese espíritu de lucha en algo, mucho menos en la cancha durante algún partido, hasta que lo conoció.

Al inicio pensó que sería interesante, principalmente porque Tetsu lo había escogido, y por lo que sabía, su antigua pareja era muy bueno seleccionando. No por nada lo eligió durante sus estudios en secundaria.

Y si era sincero, él había sido la mejor opción que pudo haber escogido.

Pero su descuido por aquella depresión sufrida lo alejó de Tetsu, y de su pasión por el basket ball, y no fue hasta que llegó ese idiota de Kagami que la recuperó. Incluso sus ganas por volver a estar con su antigua sombra se avivaron. Siempre tuvo la intención de solucionar aquello, a sabiendas de que no sería fácil y que jamás podría curar las heridas dejadas en Tetsu después de haberlo abandonado y rechazado su compañía, como ayuda.

El pasado de eso estaba lleno, pero también de buenos momentos que estaba seguro Kuroko no había olvidado. Por ello se animó a entrar en este juego, en uno que aunque no quería ni le parecía, tenía que aceptarlo si quería permanecer a lado de Tetsu otra vez.

Es solo que le dolía sobre manera el hecho de siquiera estar al mismo nivel que Kagami en el corazón de Kuroko.

Él era mejor, mucho mejor, en cualquier aspecto. Y por ende merecía más atención que el otro. Como ahora.

― ¿Doble tocino? ― observó al pelirrojo darle un vistazo la hamburguesa que ahora mismo Kuroko le había extendido. Esa se supone que era para él, no para el cabeza de chile habanero.

― Tché ― chasqueó la lengua obviamente disgustado.

― También tiene pepinillos ― por otra parte Tetsu revolvió un par de veces la bolsa que seguramente contaba con el pedido que hicieran momentos atrás. Uno que él pidió primero, y que aún no recibía, y todo porque Kuroko parecía más interesado en alimentar primero al bastardo de Kagami que a él.

― ¿También están allí mis papas? ― nunca sintió tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en la cara por comer con la boca llena como ahora. Y eso que él lo hacía seguido.

― Mmm, no, solo están las de Aomine-kun ― esta ocasión sí que lo miró Kuroko, y pudo darse cuenta con cierta preocupación en su cara ― ¿Son éstas no?, las papas especiales con picante de Aomine-Kun

Ya estaba harto de esperar, no solo a que Tetsu lo mirase sino que también para comer por ello hizo lo que hizo. Jaló del brazo a Kuroko, quien le había extendido el paquete que seguramente tenía adentro sus papas favoritas, y lo besó. Allí sin más, frente a la cara del estúpido de Kagami y de los demás.

― Mmm ― se relamió los labios y con la cara más indiferente que tenía dijo ― Tengo hambre.

Con ese beso terminó por abrir más su apetito, apetito que se le esfumó por el golpe que le dio al estómago Kuroko.

― U-ugh, T-tesu ― entre una que otra lágrima lo vio, se hubiera molestado si no hubiese visto lo que vio. A Kuroko sonrojado.

― ¡Aomine!, ¡ten algo de pudor, maldita sea! ― no le importó en lo más mínimo los gritos de niña que estaba dando Kagami, estaba conforme y dispuesto a esperar.

A esperar, si al final el plato fuerte le era servido solamente a él.

* * *

Cualquiera que los viera sabría con exactitud que ambos son iguales, sí, con ligeras diferencias, pero al fin y al cabo muy semejantes. Por ello había terminado enamorado de ambos, el pasado estaba frente a él, con Aomine-kun, y su presente con Kagami; uno lo había llevado al otro y viceversa.

Esperaba que el futuro estuviese lleno de ambos, porque lo que era ahora y en lo que se fuese a convertir mañana, sería a causa de esos dos tontos que pelean ahora mismo por elegir la película que verán.

Es divertido verlos pelear, siempre lo es, o al menos de un tiempo para acá.

Si es sincero nunca se imaginó en una situación así, como ésta. Pero le alegraba enormemente poder estar con Daiki y Taiga. Tal vez en un momento pensó que abandonaría a Kagami para volver con Aomine, pero no fue así, y eso le sorprendió. Siempre que estaba con el pelirrojo era una sorpresa tras otra, y eso le agradaba.

Gracias a él había podido recuperar la sonrisa y entusiasmo, pero principalmente el amor por el basket ball en Daiki. Y Kuroko jamás tendría con que pagarle ese logro a Kagami.

En definitiva este era un momento importante en su vida, como todos los anteriores y como todos lo que vendrían. Por ello estaba dispuesto a mejorar, a trabajar duramente para conservar lo que poseía.

― 3 boletos por favor para Kiki-san y el mar de vainilla ― se aproximo hasta la ventanilla y ordenó, ignorando a los otros dos.

― ¿Qué? ― ambos dijeron al tiempo que le miraban confundidos.

― ¿Kiki-san y el mar de vainilla? ¿qué demonios elegiste, Tetsu? ― aunque las palabras de Aomine no eran muy gentiles, no había enojo en ellas.

― No podemos entrar a la de Asesino Serial en Camboya parte XIV porque Kagami-kun tendrá pesadillas ― le explicó a Daiki como un padre que se encuentra protegiendo a su pequeño hijo.

― ¡¿Quién va a tener pesadillas, maldito Kuroko?! ― no le importó los gritos de Kagami, ni las risitas de Aomine que le siguieron.

Él solo quería estar con ellos, y encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlos disfrutar, pero sobre todo de que él mismo se sintiera lleno y pleno a su lado.

― Recuerda la última vez, no pudiste dormir en una semana entera. La entrenadora te regañó por tu bajo rendimiento

― Así que eres un gallina a tu edad, ¿eh, Kagami?

― Argh, ¡YA CALLENSEN!, Me las pagaran

Siendo abrigado por esa luz cegadora que Aomine y Kagami generan.

* * *

**Y al final…** no es largo, y faltó el cuarto punto que pediste, pero intenté poner los tres povs, de cada personaje. Es tarde, pero yo sé que cumpliste y al menos merecías recibir algo. ¡Feliz día de reyes!


End file.
